


Together at South Downs

by TheGirlWithBrightEyes



Series: Fragments of Life [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Apologies, Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Panic, Slice of Life, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sweet, Sweet Aziraphale (Good Omens), Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley find their new home and move. Crowley is still struggling not to panic about it and Aziraphale does what he can.Lots of love in this one. Rating is because there is a sensual undressing scene.





	Together at South Downs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took a while before I got this one out, but it is fairly long and since English isn't my first language there was a high risk of mistakes. I hope it's not too bad now.
> 
> I couldn't really cut this up into pieces like I've done with the rest of the series.

It had been a pleasant April day with a sun that gave warmth, but now that it was going down below the roofs on the buildings surrounding Crowley's Mayfair flat the heat seeped from the air. Crowley was standing leaning against the railing of his balcony when Aziraphale came out to him with a blanket over his arm and a mug of hot cocoa.

"Aren't you cold, love?" the angel said softly, handing Crowley the mug before he put the blanket over his shoulders. Crowley shrugged, warming his hands on the mug. Aziraphale had taken to making him cocoa quite often during the winter and he found it comforting even though he rarely drank it all.

"'S getting a bit chilly, yeah," he agreed, gazing back out on the last rays of sun making the buildings glow. "Just...feels strange, y'know," he said distractedly. "Haven't really thought much about spring since those first ones but...this one's different somehow. Smells different. Or taste or something...can't really describe it."

"Well," Aziraphale said, studying Crowley rather than the block and park below them. "It is a brand new one, after all," he said with a smile. "One we didn't think we'd get to see." Crowley tilted his head, humming.

"Guess you're right. Didn't think we'd get to see it together, either, to be honest," he murmured, taking a sip of cocoa, rolling it around in his mouth like a fine wine. "Funny how things change." Aziraphale chuckled and placed a kiss on Crowley's cheek.

"They really have," he agreed. "You and me, who'd have thought? And now we'll be moving, too." Crowley nodded slowly, turning his gaze to the contents of his mug. A fine smoke was rising from it.

"Yeah..._that_ feels strange too... We've been here a while now. It was high time," he said delicately, and Aziraphale sighed, wrapping his arms around him. The demon held the cocoa against the rail, burying his nose in the angels neck. Aziraphale gasped lightly and shivered, clinging to his shoulders.

"Your nose is cold," he laughed, ruffling Crowley's hair affectionately. "I know it's a big step. But I really need to get you out of this city. Away from everything." Crowley pulled back slightly and they kissed, a reassuring, gentle thing, breaths mingling as they parted.

"Yeah..."Crowley agreed, melancholy settling back in. "You're right. D'you have a look at the prospects yet?" The question hangs in the air. He'd left the printouts on his desk but skirted around them for days after Aziraphale had to pick him up from the shock of trying to find a home together. The angel had avoided the subject so far but he was always sort of nosy. This time he looked rather guilty, too.

"I did. Are you ready to think about it?" he asked carefully and Crowley grimaced.

"We'll be here to Christmas in a few years if you leave it up to me," he said jokingly, bringing out another one of those sweet smiles from his angel. "Master procrastinator. You'll pretty much find a picture with my face on it if you check a dictionary..."

"Well, I'll settle for 'able to discuss it without panic attacks', then," Aziraphale joked back, but it's honestly not much of a joke. Crowley blushed in shame.

"Sorry 'bout that..."he muttered, yielding as Aziraphale caressed his cheek, unable to help himself from seeking the warmth. "Yeah...yeah, I think we can discuss it without..._that_," he added, squirming slightly where he stood. "Got any favourite?" he asked as Aziraphale turned and they walked back inside, the angel heading straight for the desk. Crowley hung back against the glass doors as they closed behind him.

"I think they all look lovely," Aziraphale said, leaning over slightly to gaze at the printouts. "But I have a favourite, yes. I find I rather like the one with the large conservatory." A bit surprised, Crowley got over as Aziraphale picked that particular printout up.

"I thought you'd prefer the one with a good room to use as library," he said softly and Aziraphale smiled, giving Crowley a look that made his knees weak. He loved that smile. It was Aziraphale beaming love and a bit of fond mischief at him.

"I'm not an idiot, Crowley," he said, looking delighted despite the words. "None of these are your style - they're more up my alley. But..."he indicated the property with the conservatory. "This one has something that I know _you_ will love besides the view." It was nearly enough to break Crowley, constricting his throat uncomfortably. He swallowed several times and busied himself with his cocoa, neck and whole face going warm. Aziraphale just smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, my dear. I want to live where you are not sacrificing yourself completely to make me happy."

"...if you're happy I'm happy," Crowley mumbled, still blushing, without looking up from staring into his cocoa. It sounded so sappy. Aziraphale chuckled and ruffled his hair, carding gently through it with his fingers.

"Oh but I am," he said softly. "I've got you. That's all I really need. But I think," he paused, putting the printout down in favour of slipping his arms around Crowley's waist. "That we still need to find some kind of middle ground. Don't you want a great, big conservatory for your plants?"

"Yeah...course I do..."Crowley confessed, blushing even deeper. He glanced up on Aziraphale, who had such a tender look in his eyes it's nearly unbearable. "You sure...?"A smile played on the angel's lips.

"Of course I am. Let's have a look, shall we?" he suggested and Crowley yielded without protests. He never could deny Aziraphale anything, after all.

\---

Perhaps it was because they were going on a viewing later that morning, perhaps it was just the pale spring sun through the window, but Crowley was reluctant to get out of bed. Instead, he curled himself around Aziraphale in a more snakelike way than usual, cuddling as close as he could beneath the covers seeking his heat.

"Comfortable?" Aziraphale laughed softly, kissing his messy hair as he held him. Crowley grunted, hands grasping at the back of Aziraphale's pyjamas jacket.

"'S warm," he mumbled, voice muffled from where his face was buried against Aziraphale's chest, the buttons stuck to his cheek. "'N you smell nice..."Aziraphale sighed, resting his cheek against the top of Crowley's head.

"You can cuddle with me as much as you like," he whispered softly. "I'll always be here to warm you, love." Crowley trembled at that, equally parts comfort and guilt because he knew Aziraphale wanted more than just cuddles but would not ask. Crowley had taken baby steps toward something more the past months, trying to take some kind of initiative, push himself slightly more. Kisses in other places than Aziraphale's mouth - wrists, his throat, his collar bones...and light touches he'd only dreamed of before all this. Dreamed and denied himself. He couldn't bring himself to do it all the time, but it was getting easier slowly but surely. A caress of his cheek, a light touch on his back, fingers finding his hair, full bodies pressing against each other... And Aziraphale would sigh, just like he did now. Something like relief and a lot like longing.

"Can we..."Crowley paused slightly, felt Aziraphale's fingers in his hair. It was a pleasant tingle. "...can we put a bed in the conservatory?" he finally asked and Aziraphale gave out a small chuckle.

"Getting there, are you?" he said and Crowley could hear him smile. "Of course we can, love. Fill it up with fluffy pillows and lie there, watching the stars. You would like that, wouldn't you?" Crowley sighed and smiled, nuzzling Aziraphale's chest lightly.

"It'd be great," he agreed, it was easy to imagine. Cuddling while watching the stars above. It was such a nice thought that he found himself relaxing, feeling less tense about the viewing. He was a demon, what would be so wrong with daring to dream a little? "Like one of those canopies, but with stars."

"You know, Crowley...you can be so romantic..."Aziraphale murmured, shifting his grip to tilt Crowley's face up. The demon exhaled softly before Aziraphale's lips met his in a warm, lingering kiss that spoke volumes of how the angel felt. They'd kissed deeper a few times lately, but this time Crowley found himself drowning in the sensation of Aziraphale's tongue exploring his mouth, savouring it like a fine wine. When the angel pulled back Crowley was dazed, gazing up on him with too many feelings rushing around for him to quite handle. He swallowed and buried his face against Aziraphale's chest with a soft whine, his face and neck hot with a blush caused by confused desire. He scrambled to allow himself to feel it, tried desperately to stop the instinct to beat it down. Aziraphale must have sensed it because he just held him through it, slowly rocking back and forth to calm him.

"I know, baby, I know..."he murmured into Crowley's hair. "It's a lot..."

They cuddled for a while once Crowley had gotten hold of himself, before the demon was the one to finally untangle, grasping at the thought of a canopy of stars. It was such a nice dream to have.

"Breakfast at Cecconi's?" he suggested and Aziraphale's face predictably lit up - the angel quite enjoyed their breakfasts with Italian pastries. There were decidedly worse ways to start a morning, in Crowley's opinion.

"Just let me take a quick shower first," Aziraphale beamed and Crowley chuckled as he disappeared into his walk in closet to get dressed.

\---

Aziraphale had been bubbly and happy all through the breakfast, clearly excited about the viewing. Although they had not yet seen the house, Crowley had a feeling the angel had already made up his mind by the way he was talking. The demon let him talk, sampling pastries and espressos while listening to Aziraphale go on about teacups, carpets and house plants - the flowering kind, naturally. Crowley had so far not kept flowering plants for at least a few centuries and back then it hadn't exactly been the more delicate kind but actual trees.

Afterwards when they headed to get the Bentley, Crowley let Aziraphale chat on while he busied himself thinking of what plants he'd want in a conservatory. Small potted plants just didn't quite cut it as far as he was concerned, they'd get lost in such a space. Somewhere along the way Aziraphale picked up that he wasn't really listening. The angel chuckled to himself, the sound briefly pulling Crowley out of his reverie.

"Uh, what?" he said dumbly but Aziraphale just smiled and laced their fingers together, dragging him across the street to the vintage car waiting for them. Crowley didn't push it, fully aware he'd just make a mess of himself, so he just let it pass. It wasn't until they were well out of London and on their way towards the South Downs national park that Aziraphale picked back up.

"A lot of thoughts, then?" he asked and Crowley pinked, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah...yeah, a bit," he admitted, he'd long since accepted that Aziraphale wouldn't accept him to breeze his feelings off. He had made that clear after the Apocalypse was cancelled. "...it's confusing," he muttered, glaring at the road. He felt Aziraphale pat his knee.

"You'll sort it out, eventually," he encouraged. "It's perfectly fine not getting it right away."

"It's just..."Crowley scowled, squinting at the passing signs before getting off the road they were on. "It'll be different. When you live alone you can decide what the goddamn you want for your house but it's not like that now. Just saying I don't want to make a mess of it." Aziraphale sighed, still smiling.

"I don't think you can, really. You know you've got one stubborn angel," he joked, but it was painfully true. "I think it will be more of a matter that I need to remember to let you join into the decision making, and that you need to...I don't know, claim space for yourself? I would feel terrible if I hogged it all without thinking." Crowley considered this and let out a snort. He could picture it quite well.

"Fair enough. No tartan on the bed, capisci?" he said, flashing Aziraphale a grin and now it was the angel's turn to blush. He muttered something under his breath, looking away. "What angel? Can't hear you." Flustered, Aziraphale turned, throwing his hands in the air.

"All right, all right, I hear you. No tartan," he puffed. "I _still_ think it's stylish though... But I suppose I can accept to not have it in the bedroom. At least not on the bed." Crowley couldn't help laughing at that, so much he nearly missed a turn.

"What happened to the whole 'claim space' speech?" he teased and Aziraphale went scarlet. It was not very becoming of him but strangely satisfactory.

"I _do_ mean it, you know!" he protested. "I didn't say I wouldn't have opinions." Crowley just laughed at that, letting the angel off the hook for now. They were nearing their destination now, anyway, and the views were stunning even at this time of day. Green hills upon hills, roads and streams snaking through the landscape, scattering of sheep and trees everywhere. Here and there large properties with roofs bathed in sunlight. The road had turned to gravel so Crowley slowed down, gently patting the wheel as if to soothe the car.

"Oh, oh," Aziraphale straightened up in his seat, eyes wide in excitement. "Oh _Crowley_!" It didn't get better as they eventually rolled up just outside the cottage they were interested in, with its pale bricks and tiled roof, large mullioned windows, almost buried in spring greenery with a view so spectacular they both fell silent as they stepped out. Rolling hills and then the ocean, sparkling in the midday sun. Crowley lost himself a moment, gazing at that strip of blue, starting slightly as Aziraphale's hand found his.

"It's beautiful here," the angel said softly and Crowley could only nod, squeezing the angel's hand lightly. "I think that's the broker," Aziraphale added as a second car stealthily inched its way the last bit up to the gravelled parking area. The woman stepped out, staring astonished at the Bentley gleaming in the sunlight.

"Oh my goodness, that's a beautiful car," she exclaimed with a wide smile. "I'm Emily," she said cheerily, reaching out to shake hands with them. Aziraphale took it happily nudging Crowley to do the same. He rolled his eyes behind the shades but did shake her hand. She had complimented his car after all. "Are you into vintage cars in general?" she asked as she led the way to the house and Crowley shrugged.

"Just that particular one. It's an original from '29," he said, running his fingers over the gleaming hood. Her eyes went wide at that.

"No! Really? I do believe you can be trusted with a property like this one, then," she smiled. "It's been in the same family for years but they finally decided to move on..."she chatted on about the house as Aziraphale politely looked around with her, Crowley a step or two behind with his hands in his pockets. It's wasn't a bad house, really. The doors were a bit hazardous for someone his height here and there but nothing they couldn't fix with a miracle or two. All in all the property was very much Aziraphale, just as he'd expected, and the angel definitely seemed to warm to it.

"Are you coming, dear?" Aziraphale said and Crowley started, turning his head to them. "We are going to have a look at the garden and conservatory now," he said happily. "Anthony is an excellent gardener, you see..."he informed the broker and Crowley blushed, staring after them in horror before he slunk after them. Why was he telling something like that to a _human_? Still, he had at least enough sense to use his human name. It felt very strange to hear him use it, he very seldom did.

As soon as they stepped outside and went into the conservatory, Crowley got stuck staring again. It was a large, rectangular glass house with a rounded end, clear ceiling opening up to the skies. It took a moment or two with his eyes turned to the clouds before Crowley realised how quiet it had become. He then noticed that Aziraphale and the broker were looking at him.

"Do you like it?" Aziraphale said fondly and Crowley wished they'd just left him alone. He squirmed a little on the spot, knowing and cursing the fact that he was blushing.

"'S nice," he muttered, turning his back on them. Aziraphale chuckled and he could hear him reassure the broker that meant the conservatory had his approval, then heard glass doors open as they went outside into the garden. He breathed a sigh of relief at being left alone to his thoughts. The conservatory was indeed nice, he could imagine all his plants in here quite easily. Make it into a sort of forest of his own besides, Aziraphale was right. He needed to have his own space, too. This would definitely do as compensation for sacrificing some of his creature comforts in favour of making the angel feel at home. He could even imagine a bed standing at the rounded end of the glass hall. With a small sigh he ambled out after the angel and broker and found them discussing the outside lounging area. Aziraphale looked up as he got there, smiling happily.

"I think I quite like it. I'd feel at home here. What about you, dear?" he said, cocking his head slightly. Crowley snorted and allowed himself a smile.

"You want us to buy it, angel?" he asked gently and Aziraphale looked back on the house.

"If you like it, too, love," he said softly, brows furrowing. "It isn't too...me, is it?" Crowley shrugged.

"It _is_ very you. But it's got what I need," he said, ignoring the look of wonder on the broker's face. "The ocean, the skies, somewhere for my plants and a fair sized garden," he looked around, taking in the bushes and trees just starting to get leaves, flower bed filled with buds waiting for more sunlight. "That's good enough for me." Aziraphale smiled very fondly at that and then turned to the broker.

"All right, we'll buy it." The broker blinked in surprise but it turned quickly to delight, apparently this wasn't how people usually did it when they were shown a house. She called up the owners, who accepted the offer without any demonic or angelic interventions since Aziraphale refused to haggle.

Only about a week later did the broker realise the mistake she'd made as they were about to pay for the property and they did so by cash.

"So...you don't need any loan?" she'd asked tentatively as they were filling everything out, eyes going briefly over Aziraphale's worn vest and then over to Crowley, stylish as ever. He knew full well that he looked like he at least tried to convince people he was wealthy, while Aziraphale had the manners of an antisocial aristocrat.

"Oh goodness, no!" Aziraphale laughed, completely oblivious to how that sounded. "This isn't much worse than paying for supper." It was a bit of an understatement, of course. Crowley grimaced at the blank look on the broker's face. She looked almost horrified.

"We're rich enough, all right?" he said, smoothing it over. He could pretty much see her connect the dots and come to the conclusion that she'd missed the chance to get them to pay more for the property. She was rather subdued after that and did look quite unhappy as they parted ways.

\---

"So, now we have a cottage," Aziraphale said happily on the evening they'd completed their property affair. They were celebrating at a nice tapas restaurant that was quite famous - and expensive, with gourmet food and a very nice wine collection for the distinguished customer.

"That we do," Crowley agreed, holding his wine glass up for the waiter to refill it. "I'm still in shock, I think," he said slowly, twirling a tapas stick between his fingers as he waited. "It's definitely high time to start packing down the artworks." He let the waiter refill his glass, swirling it slightly before sipping, precariously leaned back against the chair. "How's the packing going on your end?"

"Well, I think I've managed to pack most of the biographies and dictionaries by now at the very least," Aziraphale said, looking just slightly exasperated. "Quite honestly I didn't think it would be quite so much work... I think I will probably have to move a bit at a time. It's already fifteen boxes filled." Crowley chuckled at this, abandoning the stick for another tapas.

"At least start packing the things from your flat before we leave," he pointed out, slightly annoyed at the angel's lack of priority. As he said it, another thing that he had tried pushing back in his mind decided to turn up. "A date," he mumbled, scowling into his wine as if hoping it would provide answers. Anxiety was pouring on in waves again despite his will. He cursed.

"A Date?" Aziraphale managed in surprise then frowned. "What is it Crowley?" he said, leaning over to put his hand on Crowley's arm. The demon started slightly.

"We...haven't set a date for the move..."he said slowly, still scowling before squeezing his eyes shut, shaking his head once quickly as if trying to get rid of the thought before he tossed the rest of the wine back, turning his gaze on the ceiling. It was getting worse, he was starting to panic. "I...I'm..."he faltered and Aziraphale got up, wrapping his arms around him, cradling Crowley's head to his heart.

"It's all right, shh," he hushed softly. "We don't have to set a date. We'll just move when we are ready, okay?" he sighed, caressing Crowley's cheek until the shivering subsided. Only then did it strike him that the restaurant had gone fairly quiet and people were looking at them. Blushing slightly he let Crowley go and sat down. "Are you all right? Panic attack averted?" he said, slightly louder than he usually would to make sure the people closest would hear it and the demon nodded.

"Yeah...yeah 'm fine..."he said faintly, lifting his glass for a refill. It was like the spell had been broken, people turning back to their food as the waiter came running with more wine. Aziraphale took the moment to ask for the bill and they left once Crowley had finished his glass. Which was in pretty much no time at all considering he didn't drink the last two glasses to savour it but to calm his nerves.

Once they got back outside, Aziraphale took Crowley's hand in his, leaning over to look at him. As usual when out among humans, he wore his shades. Aziraphale gently caressed his cheek with light fingertips and Crowley found himself trembling.

"Go home for a cuddle?" Aziraphale suggested and Crowley gave a breath sound reminiscent of a laughter but it wasn't, not really, it was much more bitter. He nodded helplessly and Aziraphale smiled. "I know, baby. It's hard. Come along, let's go home and you can turn into a snake or whatever you would like."

Crowley hadn't really settled on anything until he was standing in the bedroom, shifting his weight nervously. He felt a hand on his back and Aziraphale eased him out of his jacket, caressing his back as he went and placed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, where his wings were.

"A bath," Crowley mumbled, wearily unbuttoning his vest. "A hot bath." The angel sighed softly, helping him off with the vest as well.

"I'll put the water on, then," Aziraphale said with a small smile, smoothing the vest out before he hung it and the jacket on a hanger. Crowley could hear him walk away, footsteps echoing as he walked through the corridor to the bathroom. He'd managed to sit down on the bed and gotten his boots off by the time the angel got back, cupping his face with one hand, studying his face. "Can I...help you undress?" the angel whispered, slightly hesitant but his eyes were bright. "It's okay if you don't want me to. It's been a lot for you today." Crowley licked his lips and took a deep breath.

This was Aziraphale and he knew how much the angel wanted to touch him. How much the angel loved him. And however much it pained Aziraphale - he would not do a thing if the demon said no. Smiling tenderly, Crowley kissed the hand cupping his face and stood up facing the angel. He took the hand in his and put it on his belt buckle, running his thumb lightly over the knuckles before he let his hands drop back to his sides. Aziraphale looked up on him and beamed, melting Crowley's heart. A heart that soon sped up as Aziraphale's fingers slowly unbuckled his belt, moving on to the popper before grasping the fly. He glanced up for confirmation and Crowley nodded, so nervous he didn't trust himself to speak. It was all Aziraphale needed. He pulled the fly down, his hands finding Crowley's hips as he pushed the tight trousers down, helping Crowley to step out of them. He then rolled down the tall socks, lifting a foot at a time to pull them off completely in a way that was so sensual Crowley felt his throat go tight. He could hear the angel pant softly as he straightened up, hands coming up to Crowley's waist to pull his top off along with the silvery scarf.

Crowley found himself unable to look away, Aziraphale's flush face, shining eyes and his silent panting more erotic than anything the demon had ever experienced. He didn't know how to handle it so he did nothing, just gazing at his angel who now started to ease his underwear down with hands that were hot and slightly sweaty. Being naked like this with Aziraphale practically devouring him with his eyes made it difficult to breathe, to think. When Aziraphale took his hand he followed him quite helplessly, through the corridor past the bird statue until they were in the bathroom, steam rising toward the ceiling.

Aziraphale let his hand go briefly to turn the taps off, before he came back and took both Crowley's hands, guiding him up and into the bath. Crowley lowered himself into the water with a sigh as the angel let his hands go, Aziraphale coming around the tub as he sat down, leaning against it, and the angel was there. He'd sunk down on the stone floor to cradle Crowley's head in his hand, resting his head against the angel's shoulder. His other hand found Crowley's holding it in a light grip as he caressed his throat.

"Rest, my love," Aziraphale whispered, his voice low and breathy with need. It was enough to make Crowley tremble from the tone alone. He let out a shivering breath and relaxed against him, closing his eyes to just let himself enjoy the warmth of the water and the light fingertips grazing his skin.

\---

Crowley's flat was a cross between a magazine for stylish interiors and a museum, with many smaller rooms with art, sculptures and books he'd collected over the years. Besides these there were a few rooms that actually made up the flat itself, which were painstakingly made up to be a perfect front for a wealthy man about the town. Complete with a collection of soul music in alphabetical order and the very latest electronics money could buy. At least since before the Apocalypse, after it he hadn't bothered anymore.

The apartment itself was not much of a pain to pack, but the sculptures and artworks were more difficult - and they took up quite a lot of space in a truck since most of them needed to be stored carefully in large wooden crates. It had always been a bit of an issue to move them once the collection had grown large enough so he'd simply stopped moving them. This time, though, that wasn't much of an option.

It had taken quite a lot of planning before he managed to get some humans to come there and pack for him, all only allowed to touch the artworks once they had signed a lot of papers where they swore on all that was holy or hellish that not one item would be harmed. Even so, he circled around the poor humans like a hawk to make sure his collection was safe.

"Oh Crowley, it will be fine," Aziraphale said for the umpteenth time as he came up to him with a cup of tea. "I'm sure these gentlemen have done this plenty of times and know what they are doing. I doubt the museums would hire them if they didn't." Crowley watched three of them gingerly lower a sculpture into wood chips and gave out a sigh, accepting the cup.

"I guess I should continue packing down the kitchen," he muttered, although he didn't sound like he planned to leave the movers alone. Aziraphale patted his cheek.

"I'll help you. Come along, Crowley dear," he said, steering the reluctant Crowley toward the kitchen. The movers had already fetched most of the furniture, but there were still things left to pack. Such as the wine glasses, which required some concentration from Crowley's side to wrap in tissue paper before packing them.

"D'you think we'll have room for everything?" Crowley asked thoughtfully as he was on his third glass, Aziraphale packing the cook books and cutlery while sipping his tea. The angel looked over at him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, we might not be able to have all our collections out," he agreed. "But there are plenty of storage, isn't there?" His shoulders sunk slightly and his brow creased. "Oh Crowley, is it still so difficult?" Crowley wriggled uncomfortably.

"Supposing it'll be all right once we've left," he said delicately without looking up. "I-I couldn't really tell you why it's difficult. "It might have been easier to just...leave. All this...packing and stuff gets me on edge." He could hear Aziraphale shuffle over, but still started slightly when the angel's hand found his shoulder and the other found his jaw, gently turning his head to make Crowley look at him.

"I am so sorry, Crowley," the angel said softly, shaking his head. "I made a mistake." He slumped, leaning his forehead against Crowley's. "I assumed you needed the same thing as me. I really shouldn't have." Confused, Crowley put down the glass he was wrapping and touched the hand on his jaw.

"What d'you mean?" he said, trying to meet the angel's eyes but Aziraphale had averted them.

"For me packing is...closure before moving on. A way to say goodbye to my old home. I thought...I thought you needed that closure, too. I'm ever so sorry I didn't realise that you didn't want to." He let go of Crowley's face with one hand and the demon saw him lift his hand to press his thumb and forefinger together. A rare high level miracle, usually reserved for truly great things. Crowley stared at the fingers, seemingly forever passing until they finally snapped. He knew without even looking that all of his things were now packed.

It was relief. It flooded his entire being and he slumped against Aziraphale, who let out a small gasp from the exertion. Crowley wrapped his arms around his chest running his hands over the angel's back.

"Thank you," he mumbled, anxiety releasing its grip now that he knew he wouldn't have to do anything until the movers had arrived at their new home in South Downs. All he had to do now was drive them there.

\---

Aziraphale and Crowley arrived at the cottage before the next batch of movers and Crowley stepped out, once again captivated by the view. Only this time there was no broker to hurry him and Aziraphale just smiled before trotting on into the house. Crowley was left leaning against the car, lost in thought for what could be minutes or hours. It wasn't until he heard the whistle of a kettle that he made his way indoors.

Entering the hall and coming into the sitting room, all the furniture had more or less just been placed in the rooms on the first floor in no particular order so there wasn't anywhere to sit. Aziraphale had, however, made room for them in the kitchen with one of his tables and a couple of mismatched chairs. He'd made tea and brought some pastries with him from the bakery near the Mayfair flat.

"There you are, love," he said happily. "It's a bit messy now but we'll sort it out. Eventually," he added hopefully. "Are you all right with the mess at the moment...?"he then asked tentatively as he put the tea on the table. Crowley's mouth twitched.

"'S all right angel. We're not longer in London, I think I can manage some furnishing and unpacking" he said, meaning it. There was no stress here, even if he did wonder how they could sort out the mess of old and dark versus modern and bright furniture. That, and where he would put his massive desk. "It'll be home in the end even if it takes some time," he added fondly, getting over to hug Aziraphale. The angel melted against him. "We'll get it sorted together."

"If you are sure," Aziraphale smiled, patting his chest. "And of course we will. But first, tea!"

Crowley couldn't help himself, he laughed. Their first day in their new home, breaking it in with a cup of tea and some pastries. And try as he might, he couldn't come up with a better way.

They really had gone native, after all.


End file.
